


Road Trip

by smaragaide



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragaide/pseuds/smaragaide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot....just because :D</p><p>Sansa and Petyr in the carriage leaving the Vale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

“So where are we going? To a land where you trust everyone?” Sansa quipped.

“To a land so far from here, even Cersei Lannister can’t get her hands on you” Petyr replied with equal measure.

Sansa wasn’t sure what was going on in that head of his. She wasn’t positive how much she trusted him but she had no one else that she felt safe with. If anything, Petyr was keeping her safe and that was good enough, for now. He did save her, didn’t he? Twice. From Kings Landing and mad Aunt Lysa.

She found she did like sparring with him now. Petyr gave as good as he got. He seemed to like her sharp tongue even when directed at him.

The carriage, unfortunately, was cramped quarters even for only two passengers. It would be close to nightfall before they would reach the inn, Petyr told her earlier, but it already felt like ages. Sansa had grown tall and she was Petyr’s height in full. She tried adjusting her legs searching for a more comfortable position but every time she moved she brushed more against his legs, hips and arms.

Opposite them, the seat was loaded with some small baggage and a basket filled with Arbor Gold and food for the trip. Petyr seemed to be enjoying her discomfort by the teasing smile on his face. She gave him a look as if to say, “You wear a dress, and see how comfortable it is”.

Petyr leaned forward and moved the lunch basket to the floor of the carriage and laid a small pillow over it. Without asking her permission, he whipped up her legs hidden within the bulky folds of her dress and rested them atop of the basket.

He raised one eyebrow when she had the audacity to feign shock. He gave her a true smile, one that reached his eyes. Sansa would never admit that she was more comfortable being able to stretch her legs for she would never hear the end of it.

They had been silent for a good part of the trip and Sansa felt herself falling asleep. The gentle rocking of the carriage and the dullness of the scenery added to the drowsiness.

She thought back to the message Petyr received during Robin’s training. He mentioned a marriage proposal. Sansa didn’t pretend that Petyr loved Lysa, but it _was_ rather soon to wed again after her death, but who? A small pang resonated in her stomach. Why should she care? She didn’t care what Petyr did. He didn’t belong to her. It's not as though she wanted him. But the thought of him wedding another woman somehow stung.

Maybe she was wrong. Perhaps she didn’t know what he wanted. She was so sure that day of the trial when he visited her bedchamber.

“I know what you want”

“ _Do you._ ”

It wasn’t a question the way he phrased his answer. The way he looked at her when she traversed the staircase at the Eyrie, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. She thought she saw lust or longing? Since that day in the garden, he didn’t attempt to kiss or be intimate with her in any way. She was expecting it, but they simply returned to their normal routine.

Hints of sandlewood and myrrh had a relaxing effect that her head wafted down and met with a soft shoulder. Why did he have to smell so lovely? As she drifted off, she felt an arm come around her shoulders and bring her more into his chest as his own head rested upon hers. His right leg sought the comfort of the makeshift footstool and she could feel him relax a bit more. When Petyr released a contented sigh, she half-unconsciously draped her arm across his waist.

Whoever his bride would be, she would have to wait. Right now, he was still hers and she would remind him who he belonged to.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....back to writing Return to Winterfell :D


End file.
